


Curating the dream experience

by doomed_spectacles



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dialogue-Only, Dreams, Humor, Love Stories, M/M, Other, Pining, The Dreaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomed_spectacles/pseuds/doomed_spectacles
Summary: Crowley pays a visit to the Dreaming, where he finds his host is surprisingly sympathetic.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #08 "dream"





	Curating the dream experience

**Author's Note:**

> For the SOSH guess the author game with the prompt: Dream
> 
> The only Sandman context you need is that the Dreaming is a place where living beings go when they dream. Dream is the steward/master of the realm and creates the dreams in the dream realm. Lucien and Matthew work for him.

“Skip. Pass. _Eew_.”

“Excuse me, sir. What exactly are you doing?”

“Mm. It's a thing I'm going to introduce on earth once technology catches up. Called _curating my experience_.”

“I don't follow, sir.”

“You choose what you wish to see and avoid what you don't. Your environment learns and reflects your preferences.”

“But this is the Dreaming, sir.”

“Yep. Are there more dreams to choose from? Don't fancy being chased and I already have wings.”

“Many more, sir, but-”

“What are you doing in my realm, demon?”

“Crowley, name's Crowley.

“What are you doing in my realm, demon Crowley?”

“Just a quick nap. Won't be more than a few decades, promise. Let me wander an endless hallway for a while? Or show up to a maths exam with no trousers?”

“You do not choose which part of the dream realm you enter, demon.”

“Myeeehhh, fine. Okay just send me somewhere away from the librarian, please. Bow ties and books are _not_ what I want to see right now.”

“I say-”

“Calm yourself, Lucien.”

“Oh! And not the grim brothers, please. I watched Cain do the original deed — not eager for a repeat performance. An hour with them and I'll be looking for a door to Hell.”

“Can't say I blame you.”

“Enough, Lucien.”

“Sorry, sir.”

“Very well, demon. You are a guest in my realm and I have no quarrel with you. I shall send you to a dream where you may stay as long as you need.”

“Hey boss, who's that? Oh, nice cottage! With an Angel waiting? Very cozy. That's some decent dream craftsmanship.”

“Thank you Matthew.”

“I- oh come on!”

“This dream is not to your liking, demon Crowley?”

“No, it's perfect- but I came here to _escape_ pain, not wallow in impossibilities.”

“You misunderstand the purpose of my kingdom, demon.”

“Ehhhh, not really? You escape reality in dreams. I've come here before, you just never noticed.”

“What is a dream? A story. Perhaps it's yours, perhaps not. The Dreaming is made of stories, demon Crowley.”

“Yeah, and you're showing me a happy ending to mine that I'll never have. Thanks for that, I guess. Cheers.”

“Isn't that a bit cruel, boss?”

“Is what cruel, Matthew?”

“That was an angel in there, yeah?”

“Come to think of it, I've never known of a demon who dreams to escape the pain of desiring an angel.”

“Me neither, Lucien. And showing him a happy ending with the angel he can never have? Isn't that cruel?”

“It's unlike you to say _never_ , Matthew.”

“That's a low blow, Lucien.”

“Enough, both of you. He was the one who said he'd never have his happy ending, not I.”

“So you showed him the future?”

“Even I do not know the future, Matthew, especially not for one of his kind. But there's one thing you both should know.”

“What's that, sir?”

“Love stories are the most powerful dreams there are, in my realm and any other.”


End file.
